Time Trouble/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Time Trouble” (Cuts to the vegetable garden) Robbie Rotten: Dr. Rottenstein is back! And this time, I’m telling the truth! Stephanie: Oh, here we go again! Robbie Rotten: Spotty vegititis has been found it’s actually real! (Robbie Rotten sprinkles the polka dots on everyone by using the force of the spell book) Ziggy: We already knew spotty vegititis is fake! Trixie: What’s spotty vegititis? Stingy: It’s that stupid disease where we can’t be healthy and have to eat junk food and candy to get rid of it! Pixel: Instead, He’s making us unhealthy! I don’t know if he’s actually lying! Robbie Rotten: I’m telling the truth you know! Stephanie: Your Lying! I could tell, because Ziggy told me once the polka dots came off his face! Ziggy: Stephanie’s right! Stephanie: And I know what your hiding! (Stephanie uses her lightning powers to electrocute and destroy Robbie’s head mirror) (Everyone gasps) Everyone: Robbie Rotten! Stephanie: I knew it was you! You had the same disguise! (Stephanie summons her electric staff) Stephanie: Listen Robbie! If you don’t want trouble, then back off our healthy products! We want LazyTown healthy! Not sick! So back away, or you will be banished! Robbie Rotten: Okay! I’ll back off! (Stephanie puts away her staff) (Robbie force chokes her on purpose) Stephanie: Watch the pigtails! Robbie Rotten: Hear this! You may have won this time but mark my words! I’m going to get rid of Sportacus by getting rid of you! And I know just a way! Don’t think I have no powers to do that! (Robbie Rotten releases Stephanie and walks away) Pixel: Stephanie! Are you okay? Nice pigtails by the way! Stingy: Yeah! I’m tired of your bob hair with bangs! Stephanie: Yes! I’m okay! But how is Robbie Rotten going to get rid of me? By banishing me to Neptune? (Kids Laugh) (Cuts to Robbie’s Layer) (Robbie Rotten kicks his wall) Robbie Rotten: This is bull! I can’t believe Stephanie got through my disguise and damaged it! Doesn’t she know how much money I payed for this mirror glass? This needs to end! (Robbie opens his Spell book) Robbie Rotten: Help me get rid of both Sportacus and Stephanie! Now! (Spell book brings a time machine back from 1955 to the present) Robbie Rotten: A time machine? I used this to get rid of all the sportscandy! But this time, I will get rid of Stephanie and Sportacus forever without failure! (Robbie Rotten gets in the time machine) Robbie Rotten: Alright time machine, take me to where it all began! (Robbie activates the time machine) (Time machine blasts up to the air and travels 5 years backwards) (Stephanie sees the time machine and speeds to Pixel’s house) (Stephanie knocks on Pixel’s door) (Pixel opens the door) Stephanie: Pixel! Robbie Rotten brought the time machine from Johnny Sportscandy seed’s time and now he’s using it to get rid of me! Pixel: What? Is he’s doing that? Stephanie: Yes! He used his spell book to bring it back from 1955! I need something to go back 5 years to follow Robbie! Pixel: Don’t worry! I have a second time machine! Come with me! (Cuts to Pixel’s garage) (Pixel pulls the curtains) Pixel: Behold! The time cycle! Stephanie: Cool! That looks like an elliptical! Pixel: Plutonium and Your Superpowers amplifies Temporal Energy that goes to the future and the past! And it has a keypad where you can set the year to wherever you please. This has 4 functions. Fast Forward, Slow Motion, Pause, and Reversal. If you use this remote, It’s the same. Stephanie: Got that written down! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s lair 5 years ago) (Robbie 5 years ago laughs and takes out his cake) Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Yummy! (Time Machine appears) (Robbie Rotten 5 years ago Looks at the time machine) Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Who is this in there? (Robbie 5 years ago open the time machine) (Robbie Rotten gets out of the time machine) Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Ah! It’s me! Where did you come from? Robbie Rotten: I’m you from the future! 5 years later! Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Your me? Why did you travel back here to disturb my peace? Robbie Rotten: It’s not me that’s disturbing you, it’s that pink haired girl named Stephanie! Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Stephanie? Who’s Stephanie? (Robbie Rotten shows his past self the hologram of Stephanie) Robbie Rotten: The mayor’s niece! From Japan! She’s going to bring Sportacus here and make it home here! And I need you to team up with me! Incase Stephanie comes to this time, I also have you! Robbie Rotten 5 years: I accept your invitation to prevent LazyTown from being active! (Cuts to the present) (Pixel looks through the window) Pixel: Oh no! Sportacus’s airship is reversed to the form from 5 years ago! Stephanie: That doesn’t look good! We must protect the present, past, and the future! Pixel: One more thing! Wear the time smartwatch! It can call anyone from the future or the past! The history of LazyTown Depends on you! Now go! Stephanie: As you said, set the date to 5 years ago! (Stephanie punches in 2004) (Stephanie paddles on the time cycle) (Travel through Time is playing, and Stephanie is singing it) (Stephanie teleports to LazyTown 5 years ago) (Speeds to the pier) (Cuts to Japan’s Pier) Stephanie 5 years ago: Well, this is it! I’m going to LazyTown! I’m going to see my uncle! Stanford: My brother will be pleased to see you! Harumi: Have a safe trip! Young Adult Ashley: And stay out of trouble! Stephanie 5 years ago: Call me if you want me to come back! If I like LazyTown, I may not return! If not, I will come back! Teen Valerie: Stephanie! Stephanie 5 years ago: Huh? (Teen Valerie hugs Stephanie from 5 years ago) Teen Valerie: I’m going to miss you best friend! (Teen Valerie cries) Stephanie 5 years ago: Me too! (Train blows whistle) Stephanie 5 years ago: Well, I got to go before I miss the train! Bye! I love you! (Stephanie 5 years ago runs to the train) (Train Travels from Japan to LazyTown) (Cuts to The Train Station of LazyTown) (Stephanie takes a nap) (Train blows whistle) (Stephanie wakes up) Stephanie: That must be my arrival time! (Stephanie 5 years ago gets off the train) Stephanie: Stephanie? Stephanie 5 years ago: Who said my name? Stephanie: It’s me! (Stephanie 5 years ago looks at herself in the present) (Stephanie 5 years ago screams in fear) Stephanie: Calm Down! I’m you from the future! I’m trying to warn you that Robbie Rotten is trying to get rid of you! Stephanie 5 years ago: Robbie Who? Stephanie: Robbie Rotten! The bad guy in LazyTown! He is not going to let you have fun! And he might find away to get rid of you! Stephanie 5 years ago: Yeah right! That’s not true! Pixel from Watch: Stephanie! Do you read me? Stephanie: Yes, I Read You! Pixel: We have a problem! The Gym has disappeared! I repeat! The Gym has disappeared! Stephanie: Don’t worry! I’ll find a way to get it back! Stephanie 5 years ago: So, I guess you are me from 5 years later! So, I changed my bob hair to a pigtail type? Stephanie: I still have that hair! (Cuts to the entrance of LazyTown) Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: So, when do you think they’ll be coming? Robbie Rotten: Anytime soon! Let’s disguise as cops! (Stephanie 5 years ago and Stephanie arrives at LazyTown) Stephanie 5 years ago: I don’t see Robbie Rotten! Stephanie: I know he’s there! Both Robbie Rottens: Freeze! Robbie Rotten: You have violated the rules of crossing the borders of LazyTown! Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: That’s right! I place you are both under house arrest! (Both Robbie Rottens Handcuff Both Stephanies) Stephanie: Sorry My past self! I failed you! Pixel: Stephanie! Are you there? Stephanie: Yes! But Robbie Rotten Won! Pixel: Not just yet! You still have that remote! Stephanie: Your right! (Stephanie pulls out the Temporal Remote) (Stephanie Presses Reversal) (Time Rewinds) Robbie Rotten: You have violated the rules of crossing the borders of LazyTown! Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: That’s right! I place you are both under house arrest! Stephanie: Not this time! (Stephanie Electrocutes Robbie Rotten and himself 5 years ago) (Stephanie puts on her super mask) (Stephanie uncuffs herself 5 years ago) Robbie Rotten: You’re not the only one having electricity! Stephanie 5 years ago: I have superpowers? Stephanie: Yes! I have powers! (Robbie Rotten and himself 5 years ago tries to use a taser but Stephanie uses the Slow-Motion function to slow Robbie and his past self down) (Stephanie Speeds to her house) Milford: Who could that be? (Opens the door) Milford: Stephanie! I didn’t expect you to grow! Your like Valerie’s age! Stephanie: That’s because I time traveled to save the present! I need the tube to put letters to Sportacus in! Milford: Okay then come follow me! (Cuts to the mailbox) (Stephanie puts the tube inside) Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Get her! (Stephanie uses the pause function) (Stephanie Pulls the trigger) (Sportacus receives a letter) (Sportacus reads the letter) (Sportacus does his signature move) Sportacus: Door! (Door Opens) (Cuts to Robbie Rotten and his past self and Stephanie 5 years ago) Stephanie: She is getting someone? Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Oh no! We’re in big trouble! Robbie Rotten: Don’t worry my brother! I’ll handle that Censored! Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: Wow! You called me brother! (Sportacus appears) (Stephanie Appears) Pixel: Stephanie! You did it! You restored everything in LazyTown! Now do your thing! (Stephanie summons her electric staff) (Stephanie Knocks out Robbie Rotten and his past self with her electric staff) (Robbie and his past self flies to his lair) Stephanie: Stephanie! I welcome myself to LazyTown! Stephanie 5 years ago: What about you!? Will you return to the Present? Stephanie: Yes, I am! (Stephanie walks away) Stephanie: Oh! And every 2 weeks, don’t forget to video chat with Valerie even if you accept LazyTown as home! And Don’t forget the rest of your family in Japan! Stephanie 5 years ago: I won’t! Sportacus 5 years ago: Thanks for your help! Stephanie: Your welcome! Someday, you’ll not be number 10. You’ll be number 20 in 5 years from this time! Sportacus: Number 20! Awesome number! (Cuts to the time cycle) (Stephanie presses the present button) (Stephanie paddles on the time cycle) (Stephanie returns to the present) (Cuts to Pixels Room in the present) (Time cycle appears with Stephanie) (Stephanie pants with exhaustion) Sportacus: Stephanie? Are you okay? (Stephanie sees Sportacus) Stephanie: Sportacus! (Stephanie hugs Sportacus) Stephanie: I thought this is the end of us! Sportacus: How come! Stephanie: Robbie Rotten has used a time machine to get rid of you! Pixel: Stephanie! Your back! Stephanie: Let’s celebrate with a Bing Bang! Pixel: Okay! But I got to find the file on my computer! (Stephanie winks and uses the fast-forward function) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer 5 years ago) Robbie Rotten: Oh Censored! The time machine is out of fuel! Robbie Rotten 5 years ago: At least you still have me!i Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon